


I Learnt That From The Babysitter (Dean's Christmas Carol)

by GabrielsCupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsCupcake/pseuds/GabrielsCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns to love Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learnt That From The Babysitter (Dean's Christmas Carol)

It had been a while since Castiel and the Winchesters had made their separate ways, Cas had gone off to experience a normal human life (I know) and the Winchesters? Well they just continued hunting.

Now it was Christmas Eve, not that Dean cared, but for some strange reason Sam was always so excited about this horrid celebration. So to avoid upsetting his little brother Dean popped out to the local shopping centre and went on a HUNT for the perfect Christmas gift. Even if Christmas did suck, and Dean had less Christmas spirit than Ebenezer Scrooge it beat being stuck in that dingy motel room all night.

As Dean wandered through the overly cheerful, tinsel clad mall he spotted an all too familiar looking Santa Claus bringing Christmas cheer to little children. Dean stopped and frowned, staring at the white bearded man, trying to figure out who this mysterious Secret Santa was. Giving up trying to see through the beard to discover the man behind it he decided to try a different tactic. Walking up to the young female elf manning the candy cane entrance to Santa's magical throne, he pulled out his FBI badge with a wink and flashed it to her, "I'm Detective Young, I just need to speak to your Santa about something." He said walking past her before she could even develop a response.

"Dean." Came the voice of the bearded man, "what are you doing here?" As Dean heard the voice he was finally able to figure out who his mysterious Santa was.

"I could ask you the same question and when did Santa start donning a pair of fluffy white wings?" Dean asked.

"For your information, I'm filling in for Santa because he can't be here. He has to deliver toys to children. And my wings are black not white." Cas said bluntly.

Dean laughed at that, "well then Santa Cas, can I sit in your lap, I can tell you how much of a naughty boy I've been this year."

Cas cleared his throat but nodded, "everyone's allowed to sit in Santa's lap, and I already know how much of a naughty boy you've been, you're on my list."

Dean smirked but moved to sit in Cas's lap as he sat down he chuckled "Oh Santa is that a gift for me or are you just happy to see me?"

Cas swallowed hard, "this is not funny Dean, these pants are very constricting."

"I can see why" Dean says grabbing Cas's crotch, "you've got a big gift in there that needs to be unwrapped."

Cas let out a whimper and closed his eyes bucking up into Dean's hand.

"How about you use those magical Santa powers to take us somewhere a little more secluded."

"But what about the kids?" Cas asks worried.

"Don't worry about the kids, it's Christmas Eve and you're Santa they'll understand. They'll be excited to know that you're going off to spread Christmas cheer. God those words sound so sour in my mouth, bah humbug." Dean said saying the last part in disgust.

"Don't you like Christmas?" Cas asked upset.

"Yeah sorry Cas, I don't have much Christmas spirit, I've been told I'm worse than Ebenezer Scrooge." Dean sighed.

Cas tilted his head "I don't understand that reference."

"It's from A Christmas Carol," as Cas continued to look confused, Dean brushed it off, "never mind, I have a feeling a night with Santa will change my mind about Christmas. So did you want to go give me Christmas spirit?"

Cas nodded, "Ok," He says holding onto Dean as he zaps them to a small wood cabin in Connecticut which was currently surrounded by snow. The only warmth in the room was Dean and Cas's slowly deteriorating body heat and a small log fire.

"First things first, lose the beard" Dean said, unbuckling Cas's big black belt. "But you can leave your hat on." He whispers in Cas's ear nipping at it as he does, making the angel gulp.

Cas quickly tore off the beard before pushing off Dean's jacket. Dean went to unbutton Cas's big red jacket, but Cas brushed his hands away lifting Dean's head up with two well-placed fingers under Dean's chin and kissed him passionately. Pushing him against the wall Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's neck placing his hand on the back of his head to pull him closer as the other hand worked at Cas's pants. Cas quickly pinned Dean's hands against the wall, before moving them closer together to hold them with one hand leaving the other hand free to work at Dean's pants. It wasn't long before Cas had managed to work off Dean's pants leaving him in just his blue boxers and black t-shirt. Cas quickly pulled off Dean's shirt as well before pushing him onto the bed. Dean moved up so he was laying down, his head resting on the pillows and his arms behind his head and watched Castiel as he stood at the foot of the bed, fully clothed staring lustfully at the excited hunter. "Oh Santa, can I unwrap my present now? I want to see."

Cas shook his head "You've been naughty remember. Naughty boys don't get presents."

Dean pouted "please can I unwrap my present? I know you have one for me."

Cas shook his head again, "I might have a present for you. But if you want it you need to be punished first" sitting on the edge of the bed Cas patted his lap, "come here and lay across my lap."

Dean let out a small groan of pleasure, and did as he was told. Laying so his stomach was resting on the bed and his groin was pressing against Cas's causing unbelievable friction. Cas squeezed Dean's butt before slowly pulling down Dean's boxers. "How many do you think you deserve?"  
Dean didn't say anything he just let out a whimper.

"I asked you a question Dean. How many do you think you deserve?"

"Umm 10?" Dean said not too sure if that was the right answer.

"I think we can do a little bit better than that. How about 15?" Cas said.

Dean swallowed and nodded.

Cas rubbed Dean's ass before lifting his hand and striking it down. He waited for a second, listening for a sound other than the soft grunt Dean made as Cas's hand made contact with his ass. When there was still no sound Cas sounded "I expect you to count Dean. If you get the number wrong or you don't say the number straight away we will start over til you can get it right."

Dean nodded and Cas smacked him again. "One" Dean said.

Cas raised his hand and striked down harder this time "Two, mmmph."

Cas smirked liking the power he had over Dean and striked down again "Oh, Three," Dean moaned out.

Cas striked down again and again, "Four... Five" Dean cried out again, his member now extremely hard and red at the tip. "Please Cas." He whimpered. 

Cas's rough demeanour broke for a second as he gently rubbed Dean's ass "Only 10 more Dean. Just bare with me" he said leaning down to kiss Dean's cheek. 

It wasn't long before the final 10 were over and done with, but for Dean who was a hot, whimpering, dripping mess it felt like centuries.

Cas gently lay Dean back on the bed being careful of Dean's ass but still making Dean lay on it, the rough feeling of the sheets scratching against Dean's sore, red ass making him hiss. "Shhh Dean, now did you want to unwrap your present or did you want me to?" Cas asked.

Dean whimpered, "Can you Santa, I'm too sore to move." Cas nodded and began to remove his clothes.

Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas slowly remove his clothes, starting with his big red jacket. When Cas had finished removing his clothes he climbed onto the bed slowly crawling up Dean's body. Hovering above Dean, Cas leaned down and took Dean's lip in his mouth biting on it gently before letting go and travelling down Dean's body leaving kisses in his wake until he got to the tent in Dean's boxers. He lowered his mouth towards the tent before taking the fabric clinging to Dean's cock in his teeth and dragging it down his legs.

Cas quickly moved back up to Dean's cock, blowing softly on the tip before taking it in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the tip before he began to suck. As Cas began to suck Dean's hands quickly shot down grabbing a hold of Cas's head and tangling his fingers in his hair. "Oh Cas" Dean cried.

Cas lifted his head, "it's Santa to you" he said before quickly taking Dean's cock in his mouth again.

"Oh Santa," Dean moaned "that feels so good!"

Cas smiled wickedly as he bit gently on his member before sucking him harder bobbing his head as he did so.

Cas let out a whimper as he tasted the sweet, salty taste that told him Dean was close. Cas stilled his head, now only swirling his tongue around Dean's cock. Dean's legs straightened as he tugged on Cas's soft brown locks, screaming Cas's name as he came hard and fast. Cas swallowed most of Dean's cum, the rest oozing out of his mouth there was just so much. Cas let Dean go with a pop, before swiping up the dribbled cum with his finger and licking it off, smirking as Dean watched with lustful eyes.

Dean reached down and grabbed a hold of Cas's arms to weakly pull him up. "Thanks Santa, that was the best Christmas present ever..."

Cas quickly put a finger over Dean's lips, "It's not over yet," he said moving so he could flip Dean over onto his back.

"W-what are you doing?" Dean asked a bit shocked, not too sure what was going and slightly frightened Cas was going to spank him again. He was still recovering from the last 15 spanks he'd received.

"You'll soon find out," Cas said as he made lube appear on Dean's ass he rubbed it all over before covering two of his fingers in it and slowly sliding it into Dean's hole. 

Dean let out a loud groan as he felt himself being stretched, "Santa."

Cas smiled and pushed his two fingers in and out of Dean's hole until Dean was writhing and moaning under Cas's touch. Cas smiled "Are you ready Dean?"

Dean nodded "ready than I've ever been" he moans.

Cas gave a nod before pulling out his fingers and grabbing his own cock, rubbing a bit of lube on as he did before slowly pushing into Dean making him cry out in both pleasure and pain, this time it was also Cas's turn to cry out as he unconsciously bucked into Dean.

Cas slowly pushed in and out of Dean picking up pace with each cry of pleasure he drew from Dean's mouth. Dean reached down to stroke his cock but Cas batted Dean's hand out of the way replacing it with his hand. Cas made a steady pace with his hand keeping in time with his thrusts. As Cas's orgasm drew near his pace became fast and jerky, causing the grip around Dean's cock to tighten in an attempt to steady the pace of his hand which in turn caused Dean's orgasm to draw near. And as they reached their peak they stilled, the air around them filling with their carnal screams as they cried each others names into the darkness.

As their orgasms subsided, Castiel pulled out of Dean rolling over onto his back his hands resting behind his head as he lay there, hot, sticky and satiated. Dean lifted his head and looked over at Cas, "Never again will I hate Christmas, not after that Santa."

Cas sighed and closed his eyes, "that's good. I'm glad, and you can call me Cas now."

Dean chuckled breathily "Ok, Cas. But just a question how did you know how to do all that?"

For a few minutes there was silence before Cas finally smiled and opened his eyes looking over at Dean... "I learnt THAT from the babysitter."


End file.
